


He Stands

by Blue_Cat_Knick_Knack



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Maybe Spoilers, Not really spoilers unless you know the story, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat_Knick_Knack/pseuds/Blue_Cat_Knick_Knack
Summary: A character study of Ed set after the events of Brotherhood.





	He Stands

He stands. Tall. Up and up and up gazes travel to see his face. It is a height born not of physical stature. It is too complex for that. This height is born of pride, strength, confidence.

He stands. Tall with pride. But pride without hubris. Tall as he stands, he reaches higher still. Not to be better than another, his is not the pride that seeks to cast down god. He reaches to be better than himself. He strives to grasp and hold what he could not before. Then he will reach again.

He stands. Tall with strength. The kind that is bought not given. Paid for with work and endurance and sleepless nights. Strength of the body. Of the mind. His best is never enough and better is almost within reach, teasingly brushing outstretched fingertips. Because he is not the only one relying on that strength. Others need it too. He knows. And knowing pushes him relentlessly. Strength is not enough. Is never enough. He cannot just fight. He has to win.

He stands. Tall with confidence. Earned with sweat and blood and tears and loss and never giving up until the goal is reached. He has paid his price. The evidence is left in his scars. Rips and tears. Mere scratches. Near-mortal wounds. And his wings. Once they would have been beautiful. White. Soft. Magnificent. Awe-inspiring. Terrifying. Once they would have stretched out behind him as he strode forward. Uplifted, they would have provided a daunting background to his ferocity. Not walking. Stalking. Hunting down his prey as a lion would hunt a hyena. Swooping and diving in breathtaking aerial acrobatics. Now his wings are blackened from fire. Broken from fighting. But he stands with confidence, not regret. His wings are not hidden. They are out in full display. Telling the story of what he has sacrificed. What he has lost. What he has won. He fell. But he is not fallen. Once he would have been called an avenging angel. Swooping down in all his glory on those who wronged him and his. But he has gained the softer edges his wings have lost. Mercy learned without forgetting justice. Now he is called an archangel.

He once thought of himself as Icarus. The boy who flew. Flew and fell. He believed he could avoid the consequences everyone else faced. Thought he was different. Special. He is. But it does not make him immune. The sun shines down on all equally and its harsh rays bring even the most terrible truths to light. He still thinks of himself as the boy who fell. But he knows that he survived the fall. As broken and burnt as his wings are, they are his. And his story does not end here. He will never fly again. And sometimes that hurts. Aches deep in broken feathers. But he has two good legs. If he cannot fly... he will stand. Stand tall. And walk forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fascination with the story of Icarus and various pieces of fan art depicting Ed with wings. One in particular showed him with a feathered, white wing behind his normal arm and a mechanical wing behind his automail arm. Can’t even remember where I saw it, so no links.


End file.
